


Advanced Separation

by Lilogirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, M/M, Pining, Sad, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl
Summary: Troy was the best thing that ever happened to Abed.Now he's gone.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Advanced Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season five, after Goethoreal Escapism.

Troy left.

Troy left, and everything feels different to Abed.

Whenever he tries to watch Inspector Spacetime, he feels like he’s forgotten something, like there’s a space next to him that needs to be filled but just isn’t.

Whenever he’s looking at Star Trek bloopers on his phone, he can sense the absence of laughter to ring along with his.

Whenever he finds a new Star Wars fan theory online, the excitement he feels is quickly replaced with a recollection of the fact that the person who would be most interested to hear it is gone.

He often feels spoiled and whiny for missing Troy so much, because he knows that he has other friends (especially Annie), that he’s not in complete solitude.

Knowing this doesn’t make his best friend’s absence any less hard to ignore.

With Troy gone, it feels like he’s lost more than just a friend. He feels like he’s been forced to say goodbye to the little world he and Troy created, the world of almost always being able to count on each other for comfort or company, the world of pillows forts and the dreamatorium. It’s quite ironic, he thinks, to be locked out of a universe that you helped create.

He often worries about what might be the REAL reason why Troy left. Maybe he was tired of all his meltdowns?

That’s a thought too horrible to ponder, so Abed doesn’t explore it. At least, not most of the time.

Sometimes, he feels angry. How _dare_ the world keep on turning and going about its business when the best friend he ever had is gone?

Doesn’t it know who he’s lost?

Sometimes, when he’s thinking about Troy, he’s reminded of his mother. He wonders if maybe this is all some cruel pattern, to have the two people who meant the most to him both end up leaving him in the end. Maybe one day, all his other friends will also drift away. Maybe that’s the point of his plotline, to be Abed Nadir: the man who ends up all alone with no one to confide in.

Being Troy’s friend had been the best thing that ever happened to him. Not just a friend, but a best friend. Abed never thought that he would ever get the chance to call himself that. He had never felt such a strong and true connection to someone as he did with him...

He constantly wonders if there’s anything he could have done to keep Troy from leaving. He knows he’s never been all that expressive, maybe that was keeping his friend from seeing how much he meant to him? Maybe if he had just smiled more when hanging out with him, he would have seen how grateful he was for Troy’s mere presence?

God, he feels like such an idiot. How could he have screwed up having a best friend this badly? How could he have forgotten to make his appreciation more clear?

Did Troy ever realize how excited Abed had been when he agreed to watch Lord of the Rings with him?

Did he understand how happy he was when they decided to start living together?

Did he notice the nervous stimming he would sometimes do with his fingers before talking to him during their freshman year at Greendale?

~~He never got to tell him.~~

He knows that he may one day get to reunite with Troy, and if he does, he knows he’ll do a much better job. He knows he will tell Troy in no uncertain terms just how much he meant to him. He’s gonna tell him how much he helped him, how much he brightened his day, how isolated he feels without him. He’s gonna tell him how much he loves him.

~~He might even tell him he means that as more than just a friend.~~


End file.
